Temptations of a Natural Woman
by Mushee-chan
Summary: With Laxus standing in for Gramps as Master while he is away, Fairy Tail is yet again found in the midst of trouble in the form two sister mages, Anaphelia and Katyana. On the run from a dark guild and from death itself, Fairy Tail is their only hope. Can Laxus and the guild protect them from having their magic stolen? Will they find the cure for Katyana in time? Laxus X OC. R&R
1. Sister, Sister

**A.N:- This is my first fairy-tail fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to review,follow and favourite if you like it 3**

**Also today is my birthday so be nice :3**

**For furture reference my OC's name pronunciation**

**Katyana - Cat-e-ar-na**

**Anaphelia - Ana-feel-ee-a **

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters (except OC's), just my storyline

* * *

**| Prologue &amp; Chapter 1 - Sister, Sister|**

A small girl of twelve peaked out from behind an array of pink-hued rose bushes, gently huffing as she tied wavy hair out of her way. Her green slipper like shoes gave her the comfort and quietness she sought, particularly for a delicate task such as this. She fixed the guild with a stare of determination whilst her hands shook with nerves. She gently wiped her sweaty palms off on the grass as she began to creep closer to the building. With a quick check of her surroundings, she confirmed the quietness of the day as Fiore was basked in warm weather and clear skies which meant most would be spending the day at the park or a near-by beach. Anaphelia allowed her eyes to close as she felt her magic gently blanket her whole being, making her completely invisible to the seeing eye. She glanced once more at the front of the well-known guild Fairy Tail, memorising the crooked nature of the Fairy Tail emblem engraved on a flag due to the cool breeze. With a hint of a smile playing on her lips, Anaphelia gently opened the door to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Fairy Tail was as lively as ever, Natsu and Gray engaged into a brotherly feud as they wrestled each other on the floor, much to the dismay of other Fairy Tail members. Lucy and Levy chattered away about the latest novels they were reading whilst Erza seemed to be enjoying in an unsparingly large piece of cake. Mira bustled busily behind the bar, making sure Cana, Macao and Wakaba's beer mugs were never empty. A constant cheer of manliness could be heard from Elfman as he riled on the rambunctious nature of Fairy Tail further.

Laxus gazed across the first floor of the guild in a fatherly manner from his position on the second floor. He always found that on days when Gramps was away and the weather was especially nice, the guild could become quite rowdy - and the guild's finances becoming quite high as well. As Laxus stood at full height with his dragon senses alert, he could sense anything amiss or a fight brewing, especially when it came to Natsu, which is why he was the only one to notice the unfamiliar presence in the guild. His eyes quickly scanned the guild floor once over, and then again, yet he couldn't find a unknown figure amongst the crowd. Laxus in tuned into his dragon's senses once more and began to follow the unusual scent until he found himself standing in front of the library.

How odd.

Laxus entered the library. He couldn't sense any negative or dark magic but unknown magic nonetheless.

"Oopsy Daisy" a girl squeaked followed by a thud. He guessed she was young by the lack of maturity in her voice. After passing by aisles of magical literature and spell books, Laxus found himself facing a young girl of twelve. She had situated herself in a pile of books, some of which looked heavier than her. He sensed no danger from the girl and decided to observe her. He watched as she flicked through pages and pages of dusty books, occasionally sneezing from time to time. Her brows were furrowed in concentration and she chewed on a fingernail nervously. She reminded him of Levy. Her deep brown hair that faded into an ombre of violets and indigos was loosely tied back in a ponytail and her golden caramel skin hinted that she was not a native of Fiore.

"Found what you're looking for?" Laxus asked casually, as his broad figure leaned against a bookshelf not too far from her. Her head whipped up in surprise and in a quick flash, she disappeared.

Invisibility magic huh?

Laxus gently jogged after her, following her magic aura and pants of breathlessness. A little miffed that she ran away, Laxus continued to follow her grabbing at air, until eventually grabbing a small wrist.

"Please, let me go, I'm sorry!" she cried out, squirming restlessly in Laxus's arms.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't run away. Now who are you little girl and what are you doing sneaking into Fairy Tail's library?" The invisible bundle stopped squirming suddenly and re-appeared within a blink of an eye. Her wide eyes gazed up at Laxus in shame and regret. Her eyes welled up with tears and her lip quivered. "I'm not going to ask you again" he gently scolded as he put her back down on the floor. She sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"My name is Anaphelia and I'm trying to find a cure for my older sister. I don't want her to die!". To Laxus's horror, she began bawling, her shoulders shook violently with sobs and Laxus could only awkwardly give her a hug and smooth her hair.

He sighed. "Don't worry, I'll take you up to gramp's office and you can explain the whole thing, okay?". With a gentle nod, Laxus led Anaphelia up to the office on the second floor. Before entering himself, with a bellow he called for Mira and Freed. Lord knows he was gonna need help with this problem.

* * *

Settled into a plush chair with a warm mug of tea, Anaphelia gazed at the menacing, brooding figure known as Laxus. She sensed no harm from him nor any anger but curiosity which was not a surprise under the circumstances. Her eyes travelled across to the female mage beside him in a long black dress and the whitest hair she had ever seen. The woman gracefully walked towards her and knelt before her with a warm smile.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane but everyone calls me Mira. And who might you be?" she greeted. Her hands gently rubbed Ana's knee in encouragement. She had been quiet for the past ten minutes just observing Laxus and herself.

"Anaphelia but everyone calls me Ana. Now please can I go home?" she whispered. Her hands clenched around the mug as she twitched uncomfortably under Laxus's gaze. She regarded him carefully out of the corner of her eye as Mira continued to talk.

"We just want to know why you snuck into our guild to use our library, there are plenty of other libraries in Magnolia" she smiled. Her sweet voice unnerved Ana whilst comforted her at the same time.

"I … I like to read?" she offered.

Laxus narrowed his gaze with slight irritation. "Look kid, we just want to know what you want from our guild. You wouldn't be sneaking if it was something that we would just let you know". His baritone voice resonated throughout the quietness of the office. Ana glanced through the broad window and watched the branches of a cherry blossom tree sway back and forth to the light breeze. She blinked away the tears that threatened to spill again. She was always told that tears offer no strength.

"I just wanted to find a cure. She's dying, my sister. I just wanted to save her like she saved me" she whimpered. Her shoulders shook as new waves of grief washed over her. She dropped the mug and she slammed the palms of her hands into her face in a futile attempt to stop the tears. As she sobbed, warmth enveloped her in a hug while a small hand soothingly stroked her hair, as if she could remove all the pain and anguish in the world. Mira smiled into the small body she cradled as the shudders started to subside and Ana began to calm down.

Laxus stood awkwardly in the background as he watched the small girl weep. He knew she meant no harm but was still unpleased that she had snuck into Fairy Tail. He unfolded his arms and crossed the room over to Gramp's desk. He rummaged through drawers until he found what he was looking for – a communications lacrima. He turned back to Mira and Ana.

"Mira, take her down to the bar and get her something to eat and drink" he said. He casually threw the lacrima in the air and caught it. "I have a favour to call in".

Mira nodded with a smile. She knew who Laxus was gonna call and felt a small sense of pride that he was handling the situation much more maturely than he would of a couple of years ago. She held out her hand for Ana to take and led her down to the main floor.

* * *

A little while later, Ana watched happily as the excitement of Fairy Tail grew wild. Mira was back behind the bar serving mugs of warm ale and spiced wine to her fellow mages and in Cana's case – barrels. Mira winked at Ana while sliding her another plate of cake to take over to Erza who had just yet again broken up another fight between Gray and Natsu.

"Stupid Flame brain!

"Stupid Ice Princess, I'm all fired up!"

"Here you go Erza" she smiled sweetly. Within a couple of hours of being in Fairy Tail, Ana already held great respect for each member. She had first been introduced to Lucy, the celestial mage of the guild who like her also liked books.

"If you like books, you should meet Levy-chan we she returns. Now she loves books!"

Ana had giggled at that and had continued to watch the bubbly nature of Natsu as he yelled "fight me!" at Lucy who proceeded to whine about the chaos his had created amongst the guild.

"Thank you Ana" Erza smiled warmly. Ana watched as Erza locked eyes with her cake as if it was the only thing left in the world. Ana strolled away as she quietly absorbed in the emotions and feelings of Fairy Tail and revelled in its strength. She could sense and measure people's emotions which was a part of her magic. She sensed the love between each mage as they brawled, drank and chattered away to their hearts content. She returned to the bar to see if Mira needed anymore help. Ana felt guilty for intruding on the guild, despite her reasons and decided to make it up by becoming of service to Mira.

"I think we're done for the afternoon Ana. Everyone seems occupied and satisfied and won't need any more drinks until this evening except Cana but I've already set her up two barrels on the counter ready" she grinned. "Now why don't you sit down and stop avoiding the question we've all been wondering…" Ana raised an eyebrow gently as Mira leaned in closer to whisper "What is your magic?".

Ana blushed prettily and shied away. She had spent the last couple of hours listening in genuine awe as members of Fairy Tail retold stories of their missions and battles of the past years. She had heard the rumour of Tenrou Island even from her foreign land, but she had never heard about the great dragon Acnologia and how they managed to survive the disaster thanks to the first master Mavis. Of course amongst these great mages Ana felt inferior and quite weak but was encouraged still by Mira's smile.

"I use fantasy magic; I can show you if you like". Ana awkwardly hopped off of her stool. The guild grew quiet in curiosity to see what this strange girl had to offer. Many speculated what her magic would be as Cana began to take bets. Mira found Ana sweet and endearing as she nervously fiddled with her white, frilly skirt and her pale green blouse. Ana's demeanour reminded her of what Wendy, shy and quiet but she could sense that her magic was queer which is why she had piqued her curiosity.

In a blink of an eye, Ana disappeared and re-appeared just as quickly. She chuckled as Elfman yelled "What manly magic!". Invisibility magic always was Ana's favourite.

"I can also sense your emotions and feelings which means that I can know the truest of hearts and see the darkest of intentions". With that the guild was brought into a hush. Many looked towards each other.

"Then you must see Juvia's love for Gray-sama!"

"Yes I can but I don't think you need my power to see that" she awkwardly grinned while scratching her head. The guild roared in response to her humour and Juvia continued to cling to Gray-sama as she professed her love, much to his embarrassment. The mages returned their attention to Ana in anticipation of her next magic.

Mira watched as Ana walked through the counter bar to stand next to her. She walked straight back through it as if it wasn't there. "It's called intangibility".

"Cool!" yelled Natsu. "Let me try!" and with that he fell on the floor with a thud as he held his injured waist.

"Like we didn't see that coming" Lucy deadpanned.

"Aye" chirruped Happy.

"I can also use other magic but my sister doesn't want me to use it anymore" she frowned gently. "Actually I should be getting home now before I get into trouble"

"She forbade you to use magic?!" Natsu questioned, well shouted. "Why would she ever want you to do that?"

"Well part of my magic can be used to harm people" she murmured, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable under the guild's gaze. "Not that I ever would!"

"We know that sweetie" Mira said as she reassuringly rubbed her back. "But I am curious as to why a mage is forbidden to use magic".

Ana shifted uncomfortably as the guild waited for her reply. Before Ana could answer, the guild doors burst open, flapping wildly as the storm outside raged.

"O-oh" Ana whispered

"Did anyone else notice the storm coming? It was sunny two minutes ago!" Gray yelled over the howling over the wind. He and Elfman tried to shut the doors but it was no use, the wind blew them off their hinges. The wind continued to whip at the entrance, causing the mages to stand on guard, ready for whatever the storm would bring.

"What is going on?!" Laxus roared from the second floor balcony. If Gramps were to come home to find the guild in a wreck, it would be his neck on the line. He watched as the wind began to die down after a few moments.

Amongst the confusion and fear of the sudden magic explosion at the entrance of the guild, a figure of a woman appeared.

"Who's that?" whispered Lucy as she held a trembling Happy in her arms.

"Oh, that's neechan, Katyana".


	2. Katyana of Maelar

**|Chapter 2 - Katyana of Maelarr |**

* * *

Eyes remained fixed on the guild's entrance in anticipation. As the clouds of smoke and dust thinned, a figure appeared to be drawing closer. A silence swept over the guild as gazes trailed over long legs up to a wide set of hips and a curvaceous torso. The honey skinned woman wore her hair in a long messy fish-tail braid, the deep purple a stark contrast to her eyes. Her hands perched on both hips and an eyebrow raised in a slight scowl caused Ana to nervously grin.

"Neechan, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be on the mission for two days". Ana ran up to her sister in excitement and hugged her waist. Eyes the colour of moss green softened slightly at the sight of the eagerness radiating off of the young girl.

"Ana, what did I say about leaving the fortress without so much as a note?" she gently scolded as she snaked her arm around Ana protectively. Katyana returned early from a two-day mission expecting her sister to be home studying and training only to found the home empty. She had searched the fortress worried that _they_ had caught up to them. After searching for a while, she found no evidence to confirm the worst of her fears but was still slightly anxious about Ana. After all she had made Ana promise not to use magic until she had returned.

Nudging Ana behind her, Katyana subtly reached back for the cold blades sheathed under her cloak. "And why do I find you amongst strangers too?"

"There's no need to draw any weaponry. Anaphelia has been perfectly safe here. We mean no harm" Mira smiled warmly. "And we hope you mean no harm also", Mira gestured to Katyana's tight grip on the nearest blade.

"Katyana-nee, please relax" Ana urged her sister as she in a futile attempt tried to loosen her grip on the blade. "Fairy Tail is a really nice guild! If anything they should have drawn their weapons against me but they didn't!"

Katyana's glare wavered as she reluctantly relented. She glanced down at her younger sister. "That still doesn't answer my question Ana".

"You're Ana's sister right? Welcome to Fairy Tail!" grinned a busty blonde. Katyana's eye caught the pink emblem on the back of her hand. The emblem triggered a shift in her memory, causing her face to scrunch in slight discomfort.

Katyana felt her slight tug at her hand and allowed herself to be dragged further into the guild hall. The guild slowly began to gain it's energy as people moved on back to their previous conversations. Glancing around, her feeling of nostalgia swept over her, the familiar feeling of warmth amongst mages caused her mouth to dry up and her jaw to tense.

Lucy nervously approached Katyana slightly intimidated by the fierce nature of the woman. "Here, let me take your cloak, it's gonna get pretty warm throughout the day". Katyana graciously accepted the offer and gently unclasped her gold lock on the cloak and let it fall from her shoulders. Macao and Wakaba who had been suffering from a steady stream of nosebleeds yelled at the sudden gushing of their noses as they gawked at Katyana's figure. Katyana was a true sight to behold as her figure was one of a woman rather than a girl, her features were eminent in beauty as her wide eyes signaled youth whilst her long neck exuded prestige. Her body adorned a white cotton cropped blouse with capped sleeves and a long fitted skirt with two long slits that stopped at her thighs. The skirt was pure white with intricate gold embroidery on the hem. Slung on her shoulder was a Golden bow and arrow kit which she gently placed on the table. Awkwardly, she slipped into a table booth next to Ana and warily studied the mages across from her.

"Wow you gotta lot of weapons, do you happen to use requip magic, like Erza?" Lucy asked inspecting the ancient carvings and symbols in the bow. Erza walked over upon hearing her name. She quietly observed the interactions between the new mage and her friends. She noticed that Katyana wore a strange gold pendant with an unfamiliar inscribed symbol. The symbol was that of two daggers and a flower.

"Nah, her magical aura is completely different to Erza's though it is hard measure it" hiccuped Cana as she sauntered over to the table. She languishly sat on the edge of the table and sighed in alcohol fueled bliss. "Let me do a reading on you, you're a weird one".

Katyana raised her eyebrow is humour. Her nose delicately crinkled at the strong smell of spiced rum but the scent stirred up past memories of her homeland. The warmth of the spices released some of the anxiousness she had been feeling upon entering the guild. She trusted Ana's judgement on the safe nature of the guild as she knew her sister was perceptive as well as intelligent. She teasingly smirked at the request of the card mage. "How do I know you're not a phoney? Hmm?"

"A phoney? Hah! I am Cana Alberona, a Fairy Tail Wizard!" she cheered. She leaned closer to Katyana, not caring that her cleavage was just a little too close for comfort. "And my cards are always right". Grinning, Cana threw herself into the booth alongside Lucy, nudging her over with her hip. With a flick of her wrist, Cana dealt the tarot cards onto the table. Ignoring the gathering crowd, Cana laid out the deck of cards and picked up three cards. She tidied the rest back into a pile.

Katyana found herself leaning in rather closely in interest. Cana laid out two rows of three cards. After a few moments, Cana hmphed and put the cards back into the pile. "Thought so" she mumbled to herself.

"Well?" Katyana asked with a raise of her eyebrows. "What did they say?" she pushed anxiously.

"You're from a noble lineage of great mages and your family was very influential wherever you are from, demonstrating great power and strength".

"Where are you from?" interrupted Levy. She had already brought up a world map encyclopaedia from the library. She opened up the book large, leather bound book and smoothed out the pages. "I am guessing you're not from Magnolia but I would even go as to say you're not from Fiore". She looked up excitedly as she studied Katyana's features. "Am I right?"

"Yes" she replied softly. Katyana shifted in her seat uncomfortably, particularly as she could still feel the perverted male gazes. Glaring at them, tersely she pointed to a small island off the south coast of Fiore. Levy quickly flicked through the yellowed pages of the book until she found the page.

"Island of Maelarr?" whispered Lucy. When she was younger, he mother Layla had educated her on countries around the world, especially ones which were known for having an particular link with magic or the history of it. Yet she could not recall this one.

"Never heard of it!" Natsu grinned as he ripped through a chicken drumstick. Mira had placed a meal in front of Natsu which had kept him quiet up until now.

"You wouldn't have" a deep voice echoed through the guild. Everyone who had gathered around the table glanced up to the second floor. With his hands dug deep into his pockets, Laxus finally interrupted the integration of Katyana and casually strolled down the steps. "It's an ancient island believed to be a myth. Even though it is in the encyclopedia, not many have seen the actual island with their own eyes". He paused next to Katyana and stared intensely at her, as if evaluating whether she was even real herself.

Katyana met his challenging gaze with her own stare. She narrowed her eyes as she watched the tall, blonde man smirk. Laxus turned his gaze to Levy. "Read what it says Levy and Katyana here will be able to tell us whether the information is correct". He dragged up an additional chair and sat adjacent to her.

"Um… well it says that the island is rumoured to source some of mages who discovered the One Magic also known as the Essence of Magic and contributed to the way it has evolved to the modern day concept of magic". Everyone looked up at Katyana.

"It can't be confirmed but the ancestors of the island used to believe that it is true" she replied tightly. She closed the book suddenly. "I think that's enough for today Ana, let's go". Katyana rose from her seat and began to gather her stuff up together.

"Wait, don't you want to know what the rest of my tarot cards have to say?" Cana yelled drunkenly. Katyana promptly turned her back on her.

"I don't need those cards to tell me my history or what I am feeling. I determine my future and no magic can dictate that to me". She glanced back one more time, her gaze landing on Laxus. "Ana come".

"What is your problem against magic? You should be proud to have it!" Natsu shouted after her. He stood from his seat and his hands fisted in irritation. Katyana's head whipped around sharply, her glare sending shivers down Natsu's spine. He wasn't scared of her as such, but the hatred emanating in her eyes, so powerful that it changed her whole aura. Erza seemed to be the only one to notice the strange glow being emitted from her pendent. "Ana, come. I won't ask again".

"But neesan!" Ana whined. She knew better to disobey her sister, especially as she could sense a lot suppressed anger and – fear? Ana quickly turned to Laxus and gave him a piece of paper. "Please help my sister, I request that you find a cure for her illness". Ana glanced back at her sister's retreating figure. "She hasn't been the same since it all happened".

Laxus was about to question Ana before she bowed lowly before him. "Please Laxus-san, if you save my sister, I'll give your guild my life, that I vow". And with that she threw on her cloak and ran after Katyana.

After their departure, Laxus read the brief request left to him by Anaphelia. With a grunt he signed, "Well looks like I have work to do".

* * *

**AN: I had difficulty writing this chapter which is why it is shorter than the first. Now that my exams have finished updates should be more regular. Expect a new one in the upcoming week. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Blue Bird

**|Chapter 3 - Blue Bird |**

When Ana was six, she wanted a pet bird. A blue bird specifically. She had always been intrigued by their bold blue coats, the fuzzy grey of their underbellys and the black beads for eyes. Katyana had gone out to fetch her monthly prescription when Ana decided that today was the day she was going to get a bluebird. And so, she clambered out of her bed cot and skipped out the door, down the lane and into the cluster of trees across the stream. She knew the small wood quite well as she and her sister hunted there all the time. The familiar fluttering twitter of the blue birds rang strong through the tree tops, the twitter vibrating against their plump necks. Ana began to climb. Her small chubby hands gripped the branches tightly as she hoisted her small frame up the thick trunk. A small nest rested just a few inches away from reach. Ana carefully prepared her body to lunge just as she heard a yell.

"Anaphelia get back down here right now! Are you crazy?!" Ana glanced down past the crook of her arm, gently balancing her weight on a lower branch as she began to shuffle across towards the nest.

"I mean it Ana, you could hurt yourself!"

Ana didn't care.

She kept shuffling, slowly, ignoring her older sisters warning. Her small hands trembled in excitement as did the branch below her feet. "Nee-san, your home early" she giggled. Her fingers brushing against the sharp edges of the nest.

"Ana!" she cried.

Her foot slipped and she began to fall. The sudden drop was slow as if she was floating on a cloud, the wind gently swaying her small body. But then the surge came, a rushing of sharp air whooshed past her ignorant ears, her sight clouded by hues of green and blue, mixed into a puddle of colour.

Then came the pain. A piercing flash of heat shot up through her arm, igniting dull aches and throbbing all over her body. Her jaw dropped open in a wide scream of terror, tears streaming. A scream was shrill and she could no longer hear the blue birds.

Katyana had leapt to catch her sister. But she wasn't fast enough. Scooping up the curled ball of small child, she tried to keep her own tears at bay. Her heart hammered and thundered against her chest as she jogged home. She wasn't that strong as her sickness had weakened her body. But she still ran, out of the woods, across the stream and back up the lane. Her breath came out in harsh pants, visible in the cold weather. She gently placed Ana in her bed as she continued to wail, her arm turning a sickly shade of purple.

Katyana began to cry.

"Sshh, Ana, please, I'll get help I promise. Just stop crying. Please". She rested her forehead against hers, nuzzling her nose. Her tears wet her cheeks, the coolness of her forehead soothing her headache. "It's okay Annie, I'll make it all better".

Ana remembers the fear that shone through her eyes that day. When she saw her so high up in the treetops, reaching for that nest. And when she carried her all the way home even though she had little strength left. Or how she used all the money for her medicine to pay for Ana's doctor. She remembers it all. It was only at this moment, that Ana could truly understand the fear that Katyana had felt that day, the way her heart nearly leapt out of her throat, all of the worst scenarios clouding her clear judgement, the overwhelming feeling of helplessness as she watched the person she love slowly die.

"Elfman, put her down here". Mirajane ripped back bed cover. Elfman hurried across the room and gently lowered Katyana onto the bed. The blood she had coughed up earlier had dried and crusted in the corners of her parted lips. Her complexion had paled slightly all in the course of the past ten minutes. Kinana gently dabbed a wet cloth on her creased forehead wiping away the feverish sweat. "Lisanna, go fetch the communications lacrima from the office, quickly".

As Lisanna hurried away, Ana stood in the doorway sobbing into Lucy's arms. "Please help her, she's all I have". Ana had never been so scared in her life. Her older sister lay limp in the bed, her body barely moving except for the occasional spasm. Lisanna ran into the room with a wad of cold towels and the lacrima. She turned to Ana.

"Has she ever had a fit like this before?"

"Yes but not to this extent. She started getting better last year and hasn't had one since bu-but…" she whimpered quietly. She buried her wet face into her cloak.

"It's okay, Fairy Tail has got your back, okay? Nothing to worry about, see? She's stopped seizing" soothed Lucy, pulling Ana into a warm embrace.

Mirajane turned around with a small smile on her face. "She's stable now, you can come sit with her if you like" she hummed as she continued to wipe the sweat of her creased brow. Katyana murmured in her sleep, her head shifting in discomfort. "Plus, I've got to go make a call".

* * *

"Gran, please".

Laxus sighed heavily. He had spent his morning on a small trek to the East Forest in order to seek Porlyusica and her expertise in medicinal herbs, healing balms, miracle pills and knowledge in all things sickly and icky. His trek was not only to collect his gramp's monthly herbal medicine (to settle his gas) but to also inquire on the behalf of a young mage, Ana. To others, such as Mirajane who had seen Laxus leave the guild quite early in the morning, it would seem quite strange and unusual that Laxus would personally visit Porlyusica to retrieve information. However, the mission he was tasked with was personal, because he had been directly given the task at hand, and so to just pass it off to the Thunder Tribe would not just insult his honour as a mage but as a member of Fairy Tail. Even though he would never admit it aloud, he also had a smidge of respect for Ana, who had the determination to break into the guild's library in an attempt to find a cure for her sister Katyana.

Katyana was an intrigue in her own right. Laxus had never laid eyes on a woman like her before, someone who could command a room with her presence and cause a room to fall into a chaotic silence, to stir the interest of many. Yes he knew that he had met plenty of fierce and powerful women such as Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, Cana and Lucy all of which were strong in their own right, and that was in Fairy Tail alone. However, Katyana does not just draw her strength and power from magic (whatever that is) or her love for her sister and comrade but from something else. And Laxus was going to find out.

Laxus tiredly rubbed his eyes in irritation and leaned back against one of the many bookshelves lining the north wall of Porlyusica's treehouse, much to her annoyance. He had long ago shrugged of his fur-lined coat and was now crossing his broad arms has he got comfortable against his corner of the room.

"Look Laxus, I can't just magic up a serum which would cure whatever sickness this girl has based on a few symptoms hastily written down on a piece of paper!" she barked as she began to scan through the request slip once again. "Occassional nose bleeds… regular migraines…chest pains… haggard breathing" she mumbled as she began to flick through pages of a an old book, the text fading from regular usage. "What does that even mean?!" she screeched.

Laxus only rolled his eyes in response and helped himself to an apple which prompted Porlyusica to throw a book at his head. Sighing, she turned to a collection of green vials. Wrapping one of the vials up in a piece of cloth, she tucked it safely into a small brown satchel. Laxus caught the satchel in his hand as it came soaring in his direction. Taking another bite large bite, he nodded in appreciation.

"Get the girl to drink the green vial. When she has taken it, place the small slip of blue paper on her tongue which you will then bring to me tomorrow afternoon". Porlyusica had already turned her interest back to her bookcase, her finger tips brushing against the spines, many of which had foreign languages and tongues inscribed in gold.

"What'll it do?"

Porlyusica's neck snapped 'round so quickly, Laxus thought her head would roll off. He smirked at the thought.

"Don't speak with your mouth full! Baka!" she scolded. She sat at her desk. "You said she was from…?"

"Island of Maelarr" he grunted in response as she crossed the room to settle on a worn, velvet armchair. He kicked his feet up to land onto the adjacent window ledge, his long legs stretched.

"Human…" Porlyusica growled glaring at where his feet now rested. As she went to throw another book at Laxus's head, his smirk provoking her further, a piercing siren began to ring throughout the room. Perched on the edge of the desk, the communications lacrima which had been sitting their undisturbed vibrated violently, sending sporadic waves of red light across the walls of the treehouse. The ringing grew louder signifying the urgency of the call. After a quick glance at Laxus, she answered the call.

"What's the emergency?" she snapped as a small distorted projection of Mirajane came into view.

"Porlyusica-san, Laxus-san, it's Katyana-"

"- what about Katyana-" Laxus interrupted, his large frame hovering over the lacrima.

"- her sister brought her into the guild about ten minutes ago. She's been coughing up blood which has sent her body into random spasm attacks. You need to come quickly" she continued, unperturbed by Laxus's interruption. "Bring whatever medicine you have, nothing we have at the guild will work and we're waiting for Wendy to return from a mission".

"Mira, we're on our way. Watch over Ana."

The lacrima cut off. In a few large strides, he was across the room, throwing his coat over his shoulders, whilst swooping up the satchel gran had given him earlier. He held open the door for her, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Porlyusica to collect her things. As they stepped out into the pouring rain and headed out to the main town, she grumbled under her breath.

"I hate humans".

* * *

**AN: *sweat drops* I know its super late. I'm sorry. So please review what im doing right and wrong? Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Late Night Talks

**| Chapter 4 - Late Night Talks |**

"I know you're awake"

It was a little after 2 a.m. when Laxus decided to make his brooding presence known to Katyana. He had been asked (or more like ordered) by Mira to watch over her throughout the night. It had been a rough several hours for both Mira and Porlyusica as they struggled to stabilise their patient's condition which was still undiagnosable. As she began to stir Laxus glanced at the small form lying next to her.

"Careful, you don't want to wake her, she just fell asleep". He slinked from the corner of the room, the shadows unveiling his face as he emerged into the dim moonlight, beams streaming through the blinds. Hs large frame hovered over the snoozing child, his large hands scooping her up into his body. Katyana quietly observed as he gently placed her younger sister on the adjourning bed. He shrugged of his black coat and lay it over Ana. His lips crooked up into a small smile when she snuggled into the wolf grey fur lining of his coat.

"How long have I been out?" Katyana croaked. She gratefully accepted the glass of water Laxus handed her.

"About four hours. Ana brought you in late last night." He sighed wearily and lowered his large frame onto the wooden stool adjacent to her bed. It creaked slightly under his weight but he paid no attention to it. "Now I don't mean to pry but it would be useful to know what is making you sick".

"You're right you shouldn't pry, especially when it is none of your business". Katyana flipped back the thick sheet and swung her legs out of bed. "If you point me in the direction of my stuff, Ana and I will be out of here by sunrise" she murmured. Laxus watched in amusement as the young woman attempted to lift herself out of bed by pushing onto the nightstand. He could sense the effort it took just to stand up, her breathing was labored and uneven and her body warm from the unrelenting fever. Her curly locks shielded her face but he could imagine the painful strain as it reflected based on the occasional grunts and moans.

"You're not going anywhere" he stated.

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me?" she challenged. Her eyes raised up to meet his golden orbs, they shone like two beautiful small beacons of light in the dark. His eyes stared back, carefully observing her as if he was a lion, ready to pounce on and devour his prey. A lion who knew his territory like the back of his paw. Fairy Tail was his territory and Katyana was just going to have to deal with it. He stood up quickly knocking back the stool and stalked over to her side of the bed. She glared at him in defiance as he lightly pushed her back into the bed, and retucked the sheet around her, tightly, as if it would her stop her from escaping.

"I can take of myself you know, I don't need your help" she huffed clearly annoyed of being kept in bed. She ignored his smirk, rolled over and turned her back against him. Obviously she would rather face the wall than talk with Laxus further.

"Well Ana doesn't feel like you can"

"Anaphelia is just a child" she spat in annoyance.

"We both know that's not true". Laxus eyes flickered down to Katyana who had now taken to glaring at the ceiling instead. He positioned himself by the window, the pitter patter of the rain how grown weaker in the last hour he noticed as the rose bushes didn't seem to sink and wilt under the pressure of the rainfall has they had before. "She seems like a clever girl, with special talents. A child who seems to somehow be linked to whatever is causing your body to fall apart".

"My body is _not_ falling apart" she hissed. "What's your interest in Ana, hmm? You some creepy pervert, huh?" she switched on the bedside lamp, dimming the light slightly as to not wake Ana.

"My only interest is in you". Laxus stopped eyeing the weather and focused his eyes upon Katyana who seemed to have been shocked into silence. "You interest me. You're different". His eyes raked over her heart-shaped face, the slight arch of her brows. Her eyes were a cacophony of greens, bold and alert but also careful and reassuring. The cute button nature of her nose stirred something warm within him and her lips, he imagined her lips to also be soft as their plumpness invited inappropriate thoughts in his mind. The subtle curve of her jawline, the honey and caramel contours of her neck, the pulsating dimples of the collarbone – all of which entranced him. He eagerly lapped up the sight. "Ana gave me a request and I intend to fulfill that request and complete my mission.

"Oh how chivalrous" she breathed sarcastically. She sat up in bed, her strength gathering up slowly but surely. "Whatever shall I do if I don't have a man to save me, the horror" she jeered in a high pitched tone. Laxus only rolled his eyes in reply.

"You should get some rest, I'll stay up and watch over you" he grunted.

"I don't need protecting, and neither does Ana, she has me". Katyana began to fiddle with her pendent as she settled back down into the bed but not before flipping the pillow onto its cool side. Her eyes fluttered closed from exhaustion. The two found a comfortable ease in the silence. Laxus continued to observe her silently. He admired the way Katyana fiercely protected her sister, she reminded him of himself, and the way he sought and fought to protect his minna. Everything that Katyana seemed to do, all her actions, her thoughts, revolved around her family. Ana was the sole purpose that Katyana got out of bed in the morning and he respected her for it. Her insistent need to always defend and love her family was a quality he believed they shared. Katyana dug the pendent into her chest.

"What is it?" he asked suddenly. Katyana's eyes opened slowly and warily trailed over to his hovering form. She scowled as he stared at her pendent.

"Why?" She drawled. "Oh wait, I forgot, it's none of your business". Laxus glowered at the woman who had continually been poking small digs at him.

"What does it do? I smell it's magical aura and its quite powerful".

"You can smell it?" Katyana tried (and failed) to stifle a laugh, she settled for spluttering in disbelief. "What are you a dog?!"

"No, I'm a Dragon Slayer" he deadpanned. "And that –", he said pointing to the pendent, "has a dark aura radiating off of it and it has done ever since you burst through the guild doors two weeks ago".

"Oh. Well… Dragons Slayers are overrated anyway". Her feet kicked under the sheet softly from boredom.

"Oh, is that so?" It was Laxus's turn to raise his eyebrows now. "And how may I ask did you come to that conclusion?".

"Well a dragon slayer's main magical attribute is power am I right?" Laxus nodded for her to continue. "Well, fighting power is not all there is no magic, sheer force will not win you a battle or a war. You have to have diligence, patience, speed, stealth, skills in strategies and spatial awareness, intelligence, strength in the mind and strength in self-will.

"And you don't think I have that?"

"I do, but I don't think you exercise them all at the same time. You and your Fairy Tail gang all seem to use physical strength, your magic and your bond of friendship to defend your foe. I'm not saying that there is anything wrong with that, in fact it is admirable, but just think how much greater you could be with the right training and focus. Take Natsu for example, so much potential and so much power but very little discipline". She sighed and shook her head as if it were only she who could see the simplicity of the matter.

Laxus let out a small chuckle. "It seems you know a lot about us, major fan?"

"No, paranoid stalker" she joked. "Actually, I have been observing you for the past two weeks since I apparently "burst" through your guild doors. I had to check you all out to see if you were a potential threat.

"And…?"

"And you're all in the clear. You get to live another day" she grinned.

"Oh how generous of you" he scoffed. "Why don't you go to sleep?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Why not?" he pressed. Laxus was beginning to lose his patience just a little bit and had conversed with her more than he had expected to.

"Because I don't trust you". The duo fell back into a silence. The ticking of a clock slowly chipped away at seconds and minutes.

"You know, you never did tell me who patched me up" she whispered. "I just remember seeing a flash of white hair and then blacking out".

"That was Mira-Jane".

"The barmaid, right?"

Laxus grunted in response.

"She your girlfriend?"

"You seem awfully chipper for someone who was practically bleeding to death yesterday".

"I was not _bleeding_ to death, I had a severe seizure. And don't change the topic"

"It's none of your business" he smirked.

"Oh_ haha_" Katyana flopped back over to facing the wall. She seemed to be much more relaxed and less defensive after the light teasing she shared with Laxus. "Just tell her I say thanks" she hummed. She could feel sleep washing over her. For some reason she felt like Laxus was genuinely interested in helping her, not that she would ever admit it aloud. It was sort of nice for her to talk to someone, of her own age group, without having to worry about Ana's safety or the possibility of being found by _them_ again. She hadn't slept in a bed like this for so long. She hadn't felt safe in so long.

"Anyway, you might as well give up now, you can't heal me".

"As a Fairy Tail mage I have never failed, what makes you think I will fail you?" Laxus switched off the lamp and settled himself into an armchair which he quietly maneuvered to sit between Katyana's bed and Ana's. He tried his best to get comfortable, his eyes slowly closing. He felt sleep tugging at his mind, willing him to let go and fall into a peaceful slumber but he resisted. His dragon ears perked up to hear her reply and he was ready to challenge her on his honour as a mage, a Fairy Tail mage no less.

"Because I know why I'm sick".

* * *

**A.N/ DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN (I dunno I felt like that was a cliffhanger) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, this is not what I actually intended to do but I just felt lead to write it. Excuse possible grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. Don't forget to Review :D (pls i beg)**


	5. Let Me Live

**| Chapter 5 - Let Me Live |**

"Good Morning," Laxus's baritone voice rang loud throughout the quiet slumber of the infirmary as he began to open up the blinds. Katyana hissed in response to the morning glare, the bright light filling up the room too quickly for her comprehend where she was, "How're you feeling?"

Katyana felt herself blink slowly, and then blink again as she slowly came to. Her eyes squinted as she tried to focus on the bleary figure at the foot of her bed. "What time is it?" she murmured shifting slightly to get a better look at him. He moved swiftly to her side holding her steady as he propped her up on some pillows.

"Nearly 11:00 am, so if you wanted something to eat it will have to be brunch".

"Where's Ana?" she croaked.

"She's gone swimming with Wendy".

"You let her go outside…" Katyana's felt her voice catch in shock, "by herself?!"

"Well yes, that is where most of the oxygen and sunlight is, I thought it would be nice to let her breathe for once and not to stifle her" he replied dryly. He had poured a glass of water and handed it to her, ignoring the daggers she sent his way. "Relax, she's in the guild's pool, she's fine".

Katyana slowly sipped the water not realising how parched she was. She made sure to wet her cracked lips. Laxus's gaze suddenly made her very conscious of her appearance. "I was planning to leave earlier, I didn't realise I would sleep so long" she grumbled as she took another sip.

"Well that suits us just fine as we still have some questions to ask, I'll be back later".

Before she could object, Laxus left the room. A few moments later, a pretty white-haired girl entered the room carrying a tray with a plate of sandwiches and a strawberry smoothie. She smiled brightly upon realising Katyana was awake. "Good morning", she chimed as she placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Good morning, I – uh- thank you" she attempted to smile at the woman who had now begun to start checking her head for a fever. "So, I believe you're Mira?"

"Yes and don't worry about it, it's my pleasure" she smiled prettily. Mira then proceeded to flash a mini torch in her eyes, "look towards the left please – yeah – that's good and to the right please – ah, everything seems to be fine".

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, I'll be out of your way as soon as I can find my things", Katyana grimaced as she began to roll out of bed, ignoring the dull ache radiating all over her body.

"Oh no, you stay right where you are, I'm here to look after you,"

"But-"

"Lie back down", Mira said with a no-nonsense tone, "I'm going to look after you, you deserve a break after all".

"I deserve..?"

Mira began to tightly tuck in the bedspread around Katyana, smoothing out the crinkles in an efficient manner. "Ana's been talking about your adventures together" she said softly. She looked up at Katyana with a tender smile on her face. "You're very brave".

Startled, Katyana felt her face begin to redden. She was _blushing_. She pouted and drew her knees up to her body. "I've told her not to brag or exaggerate, it's not polite" she murmured. Her blush grew more fierce when Mira began to chuckle at her bashfulness and decided to take a bite of the very yummy looking sandwich.

Mira began to work on the other beds in the infirmary, ripping off old bed sheets and replacing them with new, fresh crisp ones. She fluffed pillows and fixed mattress covers and swept the floor. It had been over an hour and she still hadn't finished. She could feel Katyana intently watching her, probably wondering where she got all that energy from. She liked her. Katyana reminded her of herself, her devotion to her siblings and their safety. Katyana valued her family above everything, a quality Mira could respect. A quality a fellow mage she knew also respected. A little match-making never hurt anybody…

"You know," she started conversationally; "you are very beautiful, do you have a boyfriend?"

Katyana spluttered, ashamedly wiping the strawberry smoothie from her chin before Mira could see. "No…"

"Oh" Mira smiled, her eyes bright with mischief. "That's good, has anyone caught your eye since coming to Magnolia?"

Katyana's eyes narrowed. "Not particularly…"

"Excellent"

"Why is that –"

"How old are you, I'm guessing 23?"

"Well, yes but –"

"Wonderful, now do you have any particular hobbies, likes – dislikes?"

"Mira I don't understand what you're trying to do but-"

"How would describe yourself in three words?"

Before Katyana could even think to reply, a knock on the door interrupted Mira's inquisition. The door was pushed wide open by none other than a tipsy Cana. "Well lookey here – look who's still in bed" she hooted as she waved two large of bottles of liqueur. She sashayed into the room and then flung herself on the edge of Katyana's bed.

"Cana", Mira frowned slightly, "I don't think that's the best thing for her right now-"

"What are you talking about Mira" she hiccupped. "The poor woman's been cooped up all day and will most likely be tomorrow" she hummed as she poured apricot brandy into a couple of glasses she had pulled out of her capri pockets.

"Wait how did you know I was here?"

"The whole guild knows silly" she grinned. "Your sister is having a well of a time by the way, recounting the stories of your adventures". She laughed as Katyana groaned and took the glass she held out to her.

"I have never been so humiliated in my life" she mumbled, cradling the glass in her lap. Cana had clearly made herself comfortable, languishing across the bed, her long legs hanging off the edge.

"Probably should have let me finished my card reading on ya', huh?" she teased, not before taking a large gulp from one of the bottles.

"Cana, we really shouldn't be drinking, It's not even 4'o clock yet" she scolded lightly, not before taking a small sip of her own.

"Time waits for no-one Mira-chan" she whined in response. "A little liquid courage never hurt anybody, hmm?" Cana began another round of hiccups before bursting out into a bellowing laugh. Mira only smiled and shook her head. Katyana guessed this was only typical of Cana and began to laugh along with her.

"Alright, although I seriously do not think alcohol is good for Katyana right now, it might make her health worse" she giggled, finishing of a glass in one long gulp.

"It's a bit late for that Mirajane, look she's already out of it!" Cana snorted. They watched as Katyana's lids lowered and happy hue of red had grown on her face as she hummed quietly to herself. "Such a lightweight" she tutted as she swallowed what was left of bottle number one.

"I'm no lightweight!"

"You can barely keep your eyes open!"

And that's how the rest of the afternoon went. Cana brought in more bottles of fruity liqueurs and instructed Mira to make sure not one glass was empty. They drank to their hearts content, chatting, bantering, laughing, and screeching (much to the annoyance of some of the other guild members who could hear them all the way from the main hall). It was all good fun. During that time, Mira and Cana tried to pry more information out of the woman of little words but instead of spilling her secrets, she made very crude jokes. Katyana couldn't help but grin. She hadn't gossiped this pleasantly with girls her own age, it was strange but – nice.

It was early evening when Laxus entered the infirmary, expecting to find a well-rested patient ready to discuss Porlyusica's findings. What he did not expect was to find was to find Mira and Katyana practically comatose and a smug-looking Cana, contently sipping a light spritzer through a red vine. Laxus raised his eyebrows at the card mage. "So this is how you make friends?"

"Is there any other way to do it" she hummed, her ring finger drumming the base of the bottle. She slurped loudly, watching Laxus as he lingered by the doorway. She eyed him carefully, noting that he seemed more relaxed these days. His arms were crossed as usual and he still insisted on wearing that bulky coat but he was no longer on the defensive. He was much more open to talking to the other guild members, actually socialising with them. He has always cared for them in his own way, some of that care was misplaced at one time but he meant well. She had admired him when she was young, even though he was an egotistical, anti-social moron, but she admired him nevertheless. Family came first. And for him to extend his interest and care towards a stranger bewildered and fascinated her. Maybe – just maybe, Laxus could finally begin to let people in, other than the Raijinshū of course.

"Just get her to drink this when she wakes up" he grunted, shaking a small violet vial at Cana before throwing it her way, "Granny made it up for her, should stop the spasms". With that he turned to go out the room but not before hearing Cana mutter "cute".

* * *

Katyana hated vomiting. It always left her feeling weaker than she already was. Her chest heaved again, her body jerking forward as bile flew out of her mouth and splattered in the toilet bowl. Her knees ached from the cold bathroom tiles and her hair face was slick with sweat, the damp curls of her fringe stuck to her forehead. She slowly closed the toilet lid and slumped forward, burying her face in the crook of her arm. A few moments later she heard a knock followed by a low whisper of "Hey Katyana, you okay in there?" Her response was a groan prompted by a sudden need to dry heave. Laxus knocked more persistently this time as he rattled the door handle.

"Just leave me alone" Katyana whimpered. She crawled over to the sink, her hands latched onto the edges as slowly pulled herself up. She couldn't help but cringe at the sight of herself in the square mirror above the sink. Her hair that used to be a vibrant purple, likening the colour of the verbena flower, was now dull. The skin of her brows drooped slightly and the dark stains of sleep deprivation made her eyes look hollow, the lack of life scared her. A slow trickle of blood began its descent out of her nose. Tearily, she swiped at it messily, rubbing the blood on the rough cloth of a towel. She glanced back in the mirror, her eyes roaming her dishevelled state, she attempted a watery smile.

It was too much. It was too much to handle. But it was all for Ana. Her hand grasped the locket hanging balancing on the sharp edges of her crevice. One tug, one pull and this could all be over. Its very existence taunted her, making a mockery of her life.

Katyana slowly let go of the locket.

"If you don't open up I'll have to come in by force" Laxus pressed, the rattling of the door handle becoming more violent. She didn't resist the need to double over as body began to heave up acid again. The sound of retching echoed against the tiles.

She began to hear more voices outside the bathroom door, frantic murmurs of panic and worry. She grew angry. She didn't _need_ their pity.

"Don't come in" she hissed, her throat was too sore to do anything louder. She clasped her hands together to stop them from shaking; the tremors ran all the way down her arms. She began to moan lowly.

After that, Katyana had passed out. She has missed the part where Laxus had burst into the tiny bathroom, his large frame filling the room quite quickly, ignoring the door that now limply hung off of its hinges. She missed the part where he gently pressed his fingers against her neck for a pulse and she missed the sigh of relief he emitted when finding it nothing more than a weak flutter but there. She would not know how Laxus had scooped her up into his arms, as if she weighed nothing more than a ragdoll and hurriedly carried her back to the infirmary or how he held her close to his chest, her head lolling into his neck. She would not know how sent the Raijinshū to fetch Mira because he was worried she would not survive the rest of the night or how he sat patiently by her bedside until she arrived.

Katyana would never know how Laxus held her hand, caressing her fingers gently under the quilt until he knew she was safe.

* * *

**A.N:-** It has taken me absolutely AGES to write this chapter, I've changed it so many times! Would also like to thank my very special friend and beta, JERSIIIfied for taking the time out to read it through :D It might be a while before an update because of alevels and the impending doom called exams.


	6. Promise

**| Chapter 6 - Promise |**

_It was a Sunday afternoon in the Kingdom of Maelarr where the sun hung high in the clear blue skies. Golden rays of sunshine shone down on the fields of barley and the city's labourers as ever were working hard for the harvest festival was near. The men took pleasure in reaping what they had sown, their pride and egos well fed as their intake surpassed the amounts of years before them. A small young girl of 10 years laboured alongside them, she adorned brown breeches and an oversized white shirt – both made of the finest cotton. She had been in the fields all day, harvesting the last of the fruit, loading the baskets strapped to her mare's back with blueberries, strawberries and tayberries. She hummed contently to herself as she led her horse – Jackson- back to the stables. She had deposited the fruit at the largitarium; the storage which holds all the fruit, vegetables, wheat and livestock donated by the people of the land, ready to be redistributed back out into the community. This was the time where the country would unite together as one and celebrate the prosperity of the year, for the spirits had granted this land unmeasurable peace and promise of bounty._

_The Festival of Halania was Katyana's favourite time of the year._

_Lily, Katyana's companion and personal maid, was chatting gaily to the stable boy Lucas. Both had been waiting for her return so that they could all get ready for feast held by the royal family themselves. A sly smirk grew on Katyana's face as she approached the two, both whose faces held silly, bashful grins._

_"Well if it isn't my favourite love birds?"_

_Lucas and Lily both turned abruptly to see Katyana, flushed from the heat of the day and exhilarated from the success of the day's work._

_The pair dropped into their respective bow and courtesy and said "Princess" all the while trying to avoid awkward eye contact with each other._

_Katyana let out a large groan as she held out the reins to Lucas who gratefully led the blonde steed into the stables. "How many times do I have to tell you two to call me Kat, we're outside the palace walls for goodness sake!"_

_Lily smiled as the young girl scowled in irritation at the use of her title. Shaking out a hanky from her silk purse, she swept up her the white skirt of her summer dress and knelt before her, gently wiping away the streaks of sweat on her face. "Sorry Kat but you know we all have to be on our best behaviour, everyone's going home to prepare and rest for the festival now and it is not decent to be seen so casual" she scolded lightly. She chuckled lightly at the small pout that now graced the princess's face, her puffed up cheeks giving away the giggles she was trying to supress._

_Taking her arm in hers, Lily began to escort Katyana back to the carriage waiting to take them back to the palace. The girls threw a cheery "goodbye" back at Lucas who was waving them both off. It was the simple things like this that Katyana loved. She loved the way the day oozed the last of the summer heat and how relaxing it was to sit and enjoy the gentle rocking of the carriage. She loved dreaming up the most epic love story between the stable boy and the maid (teasing them as she did so). She loved her life, despite the responsibilities of being a young princess. She knew her father, King Siras, was quite lenient with her, allowing her to enjoy whichever pleasantries she desired – which mostly consisted of horse-riding, chatting with Lucas and Lily and lending a hand in the fields and vineyards (a hand which was never needed, often rejected but still appreciated despite Lily's disapproval). Most of the locals knew her as Katyana not Princess Katyana and if she had the choice she would prefer to live outside the palace walls, mingling with the people of the land, relishing in the freedom which the open air gave her._

_Of course, this could never be._

_"You're late"_

_Katyana and Lily lowly curtseyed in the entrance of her room. Both had been giggling softly at how Katyana's personal guard Sebastian had nearly had a heart attack when he found out where they were hiding out all day. It was safe to say he was not pleased. They were even more perturbed at the presence of Queen Avaline, standing right in the middle of Katyana's bedroom. Lily being Lily paled immediately and had the decency to look abashed at acting so friendly with royalty whilst Katyana being Katyana, tried not to giggle at the sight of her dear mother standing amidst a cluster of tatty teddy bears and her most beloved dolls._

_"You may rise" she said, a tone of elegance and maturity resounded and carried throughout the quietness of the room. Although her mother's voice was calm and collected Katyana spied the tension in her brows and the worry wrinkles that had started to appear on her forehead in the last few months. She mentally shrugged, it was probably the stress of having her new baby sister, Anaphelia._

_Lily stood behind Katyana and although standing still had her head bowed. She saw her other maids Clarissa, Emma and Nola in the adjoining room, preparing her clothes for the night's festivities. Queen Avaline gestured paledinian windows, the central one opening out into the balcony, overlooking the palace rose gardens. Katyana obediently followed her quietly leaving Lily to shut the doors behind them. Mother and daughter stood proudly side by side. Both were known for their bright, purple hair, a heavy mane of wild curls that was always worn out, a bold symbol of their bloodline. Except these days Avaline's hair was streaked with silver and grey, the purple tresses had been cut shorter in a neat, bob fashion._

_"Katyana" she began quietly, her voice was smooth like silk and was almost lost in the evening breeze, "the world is a vast, vast place. This Kingdom, our kingdom, is only a glimpse into the may wonders that you have yet to discover. Our great ancestors as you know, built this land, this dimension, a cross between the spiritual world and the earth world, in which we are forever protected. It is our duty as the leaders of this land to protect the people in it, in which we maintain the blessing that we received from those long gone, that we fight for the weak, advocate for the unheard, love the unloved"._

_Katyana looked up at her mother, her expression once impassive was now filled with pain and anguish. "Mama?"_

_Much to her horror, Katyana watched as her mother turned to her and grasped her small hands in her own, pressing her lips to her small knuckles. Avaline began to cry. "Mama, what has upset you?"_

_"Katyana my love listen to me and listen to me closely" she whispered lowly. "One day this kingdom may fall and all those who dwell in it may fall victim to the hands of those who hold malice and hatred in their heart". Her grip tightened. "You must promise me that if that day should come, you will take your sister with you and run. Only, don't think of it as running away from something but running to something. For as much as Maelarr is our home, it is also a prison which has excluded us from the outside world"._

_She paused and took a deep breath as with each word she had quickened as if everything she was saying needed to was a matter of urgency, as if she was running out of time. She gently reached up and lovingly cupped her daughter's face, a look of adoration and pride swelled up at the beauty and fierceness of the young girl before her. Katyana nodded mutely, understanding the serious nature of which her mother spoke._

_"I have a gift for you Katyana, it's earlier then I wanted to give it to you and you are so young but I fear this is the only time I will get to do this" she mumbled. Katyana's face had lightened up considerably at the prospect of a present. Her mother slowly closed her eyes and quietly muttered an incantation, her thumbs gently caressing her daughter's cheeks as she brought their foreheads together, both rested on each other in such an affectionate way that only a mother and daughter can. When she finished, a surge of power began to envelope them. Katyana squeezed her eyes shut, trembling slightly under the enormity of the energy._

_Katyana gasped as her body began to shiver, the energy which was surrounding them, appearing in the form of a rough wind began to diffuse into her skin, the power of magic began to flood her being. She felt stronger, wiser, she felt like she could conqueror the world. This power – it would make her unstoppable._

_It was the power of her ancestors._

_So caught up in the moment, she nearly missed her mother's next few words._

_"- whatever happens Katyana, you must remember that your father and I love you very much and that we are so proud of princess you have become. Just promise me that no matter what happens, you will live out your life fulfilling your dreams and enjoying your life to the best of your ability. That you and your sister will become the best of friends, and that you'll know to rely on each other in the happiest of moments and in the darkest of days. For family is all we have Katyana"._

_"I promise Mama"_

_It would not be until later that Katyana would understand the heaviness of these words, the words that would prophesy the next ten years of her life. She would later remember these words when she felt at her most lost, when she would feel like she was straining to clasp at the little strength she had left to endure. She would remember the last words her mother ever said to her when she felt like she had no more hope to live and no more love to give._

_"I love you Katyana"_

_"Forever?"_

_"Until the end of time my sweet"._

* * *

**AN:- This is months overdue and I am aware it is very short but life got in the way (as per). This is a flashback chapter and I didn't really want to put it in this early but I don't want to draw out this part of the story too long. Next chapter is coming very soon :) Also thank you to those who have taken the time to review so far!**


End file.
